paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Black Arrow and The Great 8/ S1 EP4: Falling out
Yo! Welcome to the the 4th Episode of Black Arrow and The Great 8! I hope you enjoy this episode! This one is gonna be shorter than the others! ''Episode Info'' Riley and Kent have a big argument which leads them to dislike each other a bit more, but, they then get teleported to an island by Havoc, can they work together to get off the island? or will they be stuck there..? ''Episode'' June 2nd 11:00AM Riley was just done getting changed into her Black Arrow Outfit, she loaded 5 of each Arrow she had into her carrier, and she got her Bow as well, she walked out of her room and to the elevator, she went up to the 4th floor, where Kent's office was and she knocked on his office door.. *''Knock Knock Knock'' "Come in." His voice said, Riley entered the office, Kent looked up and narrowed his eyes. "Oh, it's you, Arrow.. what do you want..?" Riley took a seat in a chair in front of his desk, she then crossed her arms. "I'm here to talk to you, Kent.." "About what Reid? Knowing you, it isn't good.." He said stacking some papers and sitting them down "Hmph, i want permission to go after that Villain we fough-" "Absolutely not Riley! you know what happened the last time you went after this guy! we don't know a thing about him.. and plus, you almost got killed, we could've lost you, and what would've happened to us if Green Arrow found out!? You are not going after him.." "Well, regardless to what you say, i'm going after him! you and everyone else can sit here and let him reak Havoc across Scarlet City, but i'm not! and i know more about him than you all!!" She snapped back at him, Grey now glared at her "If you go after him again without my consent, you will regret it.." "I don't care, you can dish out any punishment to me, i won't care, but until then, you can kiss my a--" Then all of a sudden, a bright light appeared in Kent's office, it Blinded the both of them, then all of a sudden, the both of them woke up in a dark place, but apparently, that was just the night sky, there was a sound of waves as well, Black Arrow sat up. "Mhn... what happened.. where am i..?" She then looked and saw Grey sitting up a few feet away from her, her masked eyes then narrowed at him. "..You.. i bet you're the reason why we're here.." She then stood up and dusted herself off. "I know i can teleport, but i can't teleport this far off.." He stood up, "We.. we need to find out who sent us here.. i wonder if we can still call the others.." Black Arrow then took out a small round communicator she had, she pressed a button on it. "Arrow to Fast-Fox, do you read me..?" The Radio just had static, Arrow then sighed. "No replay.. the connection is bad out here.." "Darn it.. well Arrow, it looks like we're stuck out here.." "Wait, can't you fly..?" She asked. "Well, yes, but, for some reason, i can't right now.. i feel so, drained.." Black Arrow she scoffed. "Great.. we're screwed, we're going to die on an island, and the worst thing about it, i'm going to die with a person who hates me.." Arrow then cossed her arms, Grey looked at her surprised. "I-I don't hate you.." He said rubbing his arm. "Liar.. you do hate me.." and with that, she walked off, leaving Grey to just stand there. *''Meanwhile bacm at the Lookout Tower Dani, Vivian, Holly, Alisha, Dodge, and Banana were all wondering where Grey and Riley were, it had been a whole 9 hours since they disappeared..'' "Hmm, something isn't right.." Alisha said, "It isn't like the both of them to just disappear!" "You're right Alisha.." Dani said with a worried look on her face, "I did get something on my communicator a while back, it sounded like Riley.. maybe i could try to track them down by hooking up my communicator to the computer!" Dani then zoomed to the Big-screened computer and hooked up her Communicator via USB cord, then then typed in something quickly and then looked up at the screen, the screen then displayed an Island in the Pacific Ocean, it displayed a Chibi like Avatar of Riley and Grey, they were on two sides of the Island, Riley was on the right side and Grey was on the left. "They're on an island!? how did they get there..? Did Grey teleport there..?" "Nah, Grey can't teleport that far.. okay look, i'm going to go get them." Dani said as she walked passed her friends. "Dani are you crazy!? There's no telling what's on that island!! you can't g-" "Holly, i'll be fine, besides, it'll be done quickly, since i'm the quickest thing in this tower! i'll be alright, okay?" Dani then ran and got changed into her Fast-Fox Outfit. "Alright Dani.. be safe out there okay..?" Vivian said, Dani looked at then and smirked. "Alright, Alright, i'll bring them back safe and sound!" And with that, she zoomed out of the lookout tower and started to make her way towards the pacific ocean.. *In a unknown location, Havoc was sitting in front of a large computer screen watching Dani head out, via camera, he smirked.. "She'll be in for a surprise when she reaches that island.. they all will be in for a suprise.." He then smirked and started to laugh evilly, as he was the one who sent then both there, Fast-Fox was falling right for his trap.. Episode End Category:Episode Category:Teenagers Category:Drama Category:Superheroes